Through Their Eyes
by lauren diane
Summary: Carly's POV...Carly sees the love that Elizabeth and Ric share...R&R PLZ!


Through Their Eyes  
  
By Lauren Diane  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to GH, ABC.yada yada yada.  
  
Summary: Carly's POV. Carly sees the love that Ric and Elizabeth share.  
  
Author's Note: This is when Carly is in the panic room. It is based on the spoiler that Liz defends Ric to Lucky. I realize it already happened, but I started this before then.  
  
~*~  
  
"You're never going to get away with this, Ric!" Carly screamed at the top of her lungs before giving in to the tears that stung her eyes. They spilled out slowly at first before the waterfall came and her body shook in uncontrollable sobs. She tried to readjust herself, but the ropes around her wrists kept her from moving far.  
  
How did this happen? She asked herself over and over. She was walking back to the wedding hall when she felt someone grab her from behind. He put a cloth---soaked in chloroform, obviously---over her mouth, and she slowly felt herself weaken in his tight hold. The last thing she remembered was.  
  
Michael. Oh no, she thought. My precious baby must be terrified. He saw the whole thing. But then why didn't Sonny and Jason beat the hell out of Ric when they were here? Why weren't they demanding that Ric give up this sick game and give Carly back to them?  
  
Something was wrong. Something was wrong with Michael. She knew it. She could feel it! If he were all right he would have told Jason and Sonny that Ric was the one who had taken her. Sonny and Jason wouldn't have left Ric's house without Carly! So what was happening to her son?  
  
"Carly, I fail to see where your positive attitude is coming from. I have you locked in a panic room---a secret room that no on knows about. It is completely sound proof. You've tried on several occasions to yell for my wife, and you still have not succeeded. Isn't there a point that you reach when you realize it's never going to happen?"  
  
"I will never give up hope, Ric. Sonny will find me."  
  
Ric let a small laugh escape his lips before raking his hands through his hair and going to sit by the monitors.  
  
Carly stared at the scene in confusion. Every time Ric was in this room with her, he couldn't take his eyes off of Elizabeth. Today she was listening to music on the headphones and painting. It was usually what she did during the day. She only ate when Ric forced her away from her easel. And sometimes she'd leave the house, but never for more than a couple of hours.  
  
Ric mentioned something about getting Elizabeth her own art show, but Carly knew that wasn't the only reason she was working herself to death. When she lost her baby, she kept herself busy, too. Because when she stopped moving, she felt like she was going to die.  
  
Losing a child is hard. Carly understood that. But Ric.what he was doing is crazy. Sonny was going to find her, and when he did.well, Ric was slitting his own throat.  
  
When Carly saw Ric's hand gently stroke Elizabeth's frame on the screen, she saw her opportunity to weaken him. "What do you think Elizabeth is going to do when she finds out you kidnapped a pregnant woman to steal her baby?"  
  
"I'm doing this for Elizabeth. I'm replacing the child that your husband stole from us."  
  
She saw a tear trail down his cheek before landing on his shirt. He kept his gaze locked on Elizabeth, still running his finger along the picture of her. But Carly didn't care about his tears. This man was keeping her locked away against her will and he planned on taking her baby from her. There was no time to feel sorry for him.  
  
"Tell me something, Ric. How do you plan to explain a new baby to Elizabeth?"  
  
"That's really none of your concern, Carly." Ric stood from his chair and began to pace the floor.  
  
Carly realized he hadn't thought his plan out that far, so she decided to push. "Well, humor me, Ric. You have me locked in here with you because your wife won't leave the living room long enough for you to escape. I'm getting rather bored, and I'm a little scared. I think you should at least talk to me."  
  
Ric's eyes searched her face for a long time, glanced at the monitor, then looked back at Carly. "Alright," he finally said. "We'll talk, but not about Elizabeth." He turned his chair so his body faced her, and he watched her closely.  
  
His eyes were tired. She hadn't noticed that before. In fact, his entire body looked worn out. Instead of bending his knees and letting his feet lay flat, his legs dangled on the floor with no grasp. His left arm lay loosely on the small counter in front of the TV, and his right held his head up. His face was paler than normal, probably because of the huge, dark bags that drooped below his eyes.  
  
Carly felt a little pull in her heart, but she quickly made it vanish. She had to work as hard as she could to get out of this place. Sonny was counting on her to be strong. She had to be strong for him.  
  
She replaced her sullen look with one of great amusement. "Oh, Ric. Talking about Elizabeth is fun. I mean, what do you care? It's not like you actually love her."  
  
Before she was finished with the last word, Ric stood and walked briskly toward her with his right index finger pointed at her face. "I love her more than you'll ever understand.more than you're capable of loving anyone!" he screamed, causing her to retreat back a ways.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ric. I didn't.I'm sorry." She forced her tears to stay hidden, while her heart began to race.  
  
"No, I'm sorry." Ric knelt beside her and reached his hand out to stroke her hair. She drew back at first, but then she realized something. She wasn't afraid of Ric in this moment. She knew he didn't want to hurt her. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. Is the baby okay? Are you okay?"  
  
Now Carly was more confused. This man that she considered to be evil was actually concerned about her. Sure he wanted the baby to be safe because he wanted it, but there was more to it. He didn't want to hurt Carly.  
  
She took a quick scan of the room. He set it up so that she would be as comfortable as she could be, all things considered. Why did he do that?  
  
"Yeah," she said cautiously. "I'm fine. The baby's fine."  
  
Ric stood and looked at the monitor. Elizabeth had just left to go into the kitchen. He walked over to Carly and put the gag back around her mouth. She didn't fight it. There was no use.  
  
When Ric walked to the opening of the panic room, and was about to push the open button on his remote, there was a loud knocking sound. They both turned their heads to look at the screen, where the noise was coming from. Then they saw Elizabeth run to the door and open it to Lucky.  
  
Carly noticed Ric flinch slightly when he saw Elizabeth smile warmly at Lucky before pulling him into a hug. Ric quickly walked to the monitor and turned up the volume, so they could hear their soft voices.  
  
".to see how you're doing?" Lucky's voice sounded from the speaker.  
  
"I'll bet." Carly heard Ric mumble under his breath. Uh oh, she thought. Someone's a little jealous. She could work that to her advantage.  
  
Elizabeth, oblivious to her husband's watchful eye, giggled--- flirtatiously, Carly thought---at her ex-beau. "I'm fine, Lucky. Thank you for worrying."  
  
"I told you I'd never stop caring." They shared a long look, and Carly noticed Ric's jaw clinch. She couldn't suppress a laugh.  
  
Ric turned a sharp eye to her. "What?"  
  
Finally getting her giggle-fest under control, Carly addressed Ric. "Little jealous, aren't we?"  
  
"No, of course not." Carly just stared Ric down until he surrendered. "Okay, maybe a little. She was with that guy for a long time, and they were almost married."  
  
Carly tried to be her nasty self and work his insecurities to the edge, but something in his eyes stopped her. He was so in love with Elizabeth.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't worry, Ric. Elizabeth left Lucky at the altar. And then when they tried to start over, he slept with her sister."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Ric glanced at Carly. "Thank you for reminding me."  
  
She smiled warmly at him. "It's really noth."  
  
"So, where's that husband of yours?"  
  
They both turned their attention back to the monitor at the mention of Ric.  
  
"He's out doing.something. I'm not sure. He should be home soon." Elizabeth placed the paintbrush that she'd been holding in her hand through the entire exchange down on her easel and turned back to Lucky. "I'm going to get a soda. You want?"  
  
Lucky shook his head, yes. "That sounds good. You want help?"  
  
"No." Elizabeth started toward the kitchen door. "Just make yourself at home."  
  
And make himself at home is exactly what he did. He took it upon himself to search the living room, opening draws and pawing around, flipping through the mail on the end table. He even started to look through the bookcase.  
  
Ric jumped up when he started to study the books with intensity. "Get the hell away from there!"  
  
"What?" Carly tried to jump up to see what was the matter, but she fell back when she reached her arm restraints to the limit.  
  
Ric ran to her side. "Are you okay?" Carly just glared at him. He studied her back for a moment before untying her hands. "Is that better?"  
  
Carly gently massaged her wrists where the ropes had scratched skin. "Yeah. Thanks." She watched him get back up and study Lucky who was now sitting on the couch. "What was wrong just a second ago?"  
  
Ric looked back at Carly for a long moment before clearing his throat and speaking. "The bookcase is where the other button to open this room is."  
  
Carly smiled with realization. "And if he accidentally hit that, then we'd be found, and Elizabeth would leave you." She sighed when he didn't respond. "She's going to leave you anyway Ric."  
  
"You don't understand what Elizabeth and I have. She loves me more than you'll ever understand, Carly." He went back to his seat by the TV screen when Elizabeth reentered the living room.  
  
"Here you go." She gave one of the sodas in her hands to Lucky. They sat down on the couch. "So," Elizabeth smiled. "Why don't you tell me why you're really here?"  
  
Lucky nearly choked on the drink he had just taken. "What do you mean? I'm hear to see my best friend. I wanted to make sure she's okay after everything she's been through. And obviously it was a good idea since your husband isn't here."  
  
Carly watched Ric's body tense.  
  
Elizabeth let out a loud, frustrated sigh. "Lucky! When are you going to stop ragging on Ric?"  
  
"When he's good enough for you, Elizabeth. Which is something I don't see happening anytime soon."  
  
Ric's knuckles turned ghost white as he tightened his grasp on the armrests. Carly just swallowed the lump that started to form in her throat.  
  
Elizabeth looked a little annoyed. "And what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Lucky's eyes turned serious. "You know my cousin is missing." Elizabeth just nodded. "And you know Ric has a grudge against Sonny. Wouldn't it be just like him to take Carly?"  
  
Ric looked over at Carly curiously.  
  
"Yes, he's my mother's brother's son." She informed him.  
  
Elizabeth's high-pitched scream demanded their attention back to the living room scene. "Lucky! My husband did not take Carly!"  
  
"Elizabeth." Lucky tried to explain, but Elizabeth cut him off again.  
  
"No, Lucky. How dare you come into my house and accuse Ric of something like that? You sound just like Jason and Sonny."  
  
Lucky let out a laugh that pissed Carly off. "Low blow."  
  
"Yeah, at least you didn't search my house."  
  
Now it was Carly's turn to laugh. "If only she knew."  
  
Ric turned to her with a smile on his face. "Yeah." He laughed with her.  
  
Lucky went back into serious mode. "Elizabeth, why are you with Ric after everything he's done to you and to Carly and Sonny? I don't get it."  
  
"It's not for you to get." Elizabeth smiled at him.  
  
"Can you try to explain it for me anyhow? I don't think I'm going to be able to let it go until I can make sure you're safe."  
  
"Okay. It's hard to put into words, Lucky, but I'll try." She set her sight on something in front of her that Carly couldn't quite see. She pointed at it. "That's the painting I made after the first time we made love."  
  
Lucky got up from the couch to inspect the artwork. "You did this one." He didn't look back to see Elizabeth's head shake, yes. "I figured it was something you bought. It doesn't look like your work." He looked around the walls. "Are all of these yours?" He caught her 'yes' this time. "I don't remember your work looking this."  
  
"Bright, happy, alive." Elizabeth helped him out.  
  
Carly studied the paintings she could see. They did look exactly like Elizabeth described them. But she didn't know if that was different from her earlier work since Carly had never taken the time to look at her art before.  
  
"That's how Ric makes me feel, Lucky." She looked back at him. "Do you remember when we were together?" Lucky nodded. "Well, you were always saving me and protecting me like I was some child, which, let's face it. I was a child. But with Ric, for the first time in my life, I feel like a woman." Elizabeth's eyes glazed over a bit like she was lost in thought.  
  
Carly looked over at Ric who was staring intently at the screen.  
  
"With you, Lucky," Elizabeth went on. "I was so dependent on you. I wasn't myself. And that's not your fault. I let myself get like that. After my rape, I needed you as my support."  
  
Ric's right hand raised to his face and wiped away a few renegade tears. Carly felt her own sting her eyes. She remembered how terrified Elizabeth looked when Carly had been telling her that Ric was a rapist. She regretted that now. Elizabeth was right. The man she loved didn't rape anyone. Not that Carly forgave him for what he did, but she hated that she hurt Elizabeth like that.  
  
"But with Ric, I get to be strong, I get to be myself. I don't have to pretend with him, Lucky."  
  
"I didn't realize it was so horrible for you with me." Lucky sat down beside her.  
  
"No, Lucky, you were exactly what I needed back then. But we've both changed. We need different things now." She pulled his face up to look into his eyes. "Now I need Ric. I'm an equal with him. When I need someone to lean on, he's there for me, but when he stumbles, I'll carry him. I promised him that in my wedding vows. No matter what he does, no matter how bad he messes up, I'm going to carry him."  
  
"So you're staying with him because you promised him in your vows?"  
  
"No, Lucky, I promised to stay with him through the bad times because of how he makes me feel." Elizabeth's entire face lit up. "When he looks at me, Lucky, he looks at me with so much desire and passion and love.he makes me feel special and wanted and needed. He makes me feel like this.temptress." She laughed.  
  
Carly saw a smile on Ric's face. He let his fingers dance of Elizabeth's figure on the screen. She saw the look in his eyes that Elizabeth must have been referring to. Carly felt warm all over like she did when Sonny looked at her.  
  
"I honestly have to fight myself to keep from ravishing him in public sometimes. I can't keep my hands off of him."  
  
Carly laughed a little, but Ric didn't seem to notice. She knew that feeling. She always wanted to be in Sonny's arms.  
  
"I love him so much. Lucky, I really want you to be on my side here."  
  
Lucky smiled at her. "I'm always on your side, Elizabeth." He stroked her hair. "And if you say Ric is a good guy, then I believe you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"But I have to get going." Lucky stood and walked to the door. Elizabeth followed him. "You and your husband need to come to dinner with Summer and me sometime soon. I'd like to get to know the man that has your heart going pitter patter."  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "I would love that."  
  
"Good-bye, Elizabeth."  
  
"Bye." Elizabeth closed the door behind him. She leaned against it and smiled lovingly. She walked to the table, grabbed the glasses of soda, and walked to the kitchen.  
  
Ric stood quickly, grabbed his remote out of his pocket, and walked to the door.  
  
"Ric, wait." He looked at Carly. "Sonny is going to find me. But I want you do know that I won't let him hurt you. I promise."  
  
Ric looked at her for a second before hitting the open button and exiting the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Carly watched him---through the monitors---walk to the front door, open it, and then shut it.  
  
"Elizabeth?" He yelled out. "Elizabeth, are you home?"  
  
She came out from the kitchen. "Hey, honey. Welcome home." She went to her husband to give him a quick kiss, but he pulled her into a passionate one. "What was that for?"  
  
"I love you." He ran his hand along her cheek and through her hair.  
  
"I love you, too." She kissed him again.  
  
Carly flipped the switch on the monitor, turning it off. She went back to her bed and laid down. Elizabeth and Ric really did love each other. She smiled to herself. They were a lot like her and Sonny. Maybe she hadn't given them much of a chance before, but as soon as this was over, she planned to change that.  
  
~*~The End~*~ 


End file.
